My Forbidden Fruit
by ghoyt1990
Summary: Spashley story with a twist of Hoyt
1. Chapter 1

Someone once said " if you enter this world knowing you are loved and you leave the world knowing the same, then everything that happens in between can be dealt with."

" In a world filled with hate we must still dare to hope. In a world filled with anger we must still dare to comfort. IN a world filled with despair, we must still dare to dream. And in a world filled with distrust we must still dare to believe."

You are probably wondering who is stupid enough to still dare to do anything in this world who would write something so untrue. Well that would be me my name is Spencer Symphony Carlin. I am a 19 year old composer I say composer becasue I do not just write books. It is a Shame when someone does not even believe their own words. I lost all hope and faith a long time ago. Do not get me wrong I live a charmed life but sometimes I would just like to be normal and come from a normal family. Here let me give you a little background............

My father is Reverend Author Carlin yes he is a preacher wait not just any preach a pentecostal preacher if you do not know what that is look it up you would feel sorry for me too. My mother is Paula Carlin. I have two Brothers Glen and Clay they are also both preachers they both moved away and are on the misson feilds in Africa. So that leaves me the only daughter alone at home with my two controling parents. They made us all to be great that is what we heard when we were growing up being forced into music lessons and extra tutoring classes. I wrote my first song when I was 3 yes only three I could put music to it on any instrument also. By the time I was four They annouced that I was a chlid prodigy I could play any instrument as if I had been playing for years. At the age of six I wrote my first child story. It was called THE DAY I RAN AWAY FROM HOME. Ha they should have realised something then. Since then I have played in frint of millons of people for the Queen The president anyone you could imagine. I have published 13 child stories and 6 novels. So you can say I am tired I have never just been able to live a normal life. That is until I decided I was going to attend college like a normal person. I know what you are thinking why do you need to go to clollege if you have already accomplished so much. It is simple actually i want to do something that is just for me.

My parents did not take this well but they will get over it. Paula is probably going to fake a heart disese or something I mean come on I will still be living at home.

I was accepted into Ivy League schools however I will be attendeing UNO because it is right up the road from my house so its a win win for now.

Tommorow is my first day and to say I am excited is an understatement I have never had friends before because I was always on the road. I never attened school because the same I was home schooled. So this is a new exsperience for me and I am ready. Maybe I will turn this into my next book it sounds good already... Well it is time for bed i have to be upo for the big day tommorow.

_The next morning_

Gahndi once said " Live as if you were to die tomorrow and learn as if you were to live forever."

Knowlege is the key to the world you would think I am somekind of genious well I really am I have an IQ of 250. However even I know there are still things in life that one should know. There are the things we can be taught and the things that we have to learn from exsperience. For example you cannot be taught to love you can not be told how Love feels it is just something unexplanable I have always said Love was not for me. I never want to get married for the simple fact my mother always told me women were made for man so it is our job to do as they is probably why ahe is a miserable person. I am made to follow God so why can I not do that with out man. My mom always said there is something wrong with me I should be married with children by now however I have never looked at a boy in that way. Maybe there is something wrong with me.

Anyway I tend to get caught up in my thoughts alot. Today I arrived at school so excited only to be trampled over by students running to class late or trying to find their friends. One guy actually knocked me over I have never been good with crowds yes I know i play in front of crowds I mean I am not a fan of people bumping into me or being bunched up. As I am picking My stuff up still being knocked around by people I see her.........


	2. Chapter 2

I feel like I will never be able to actually get my belongings off of the ground maybe I am not cut out for this. Maybe I should have listend to my mother thats it Spencer pull yourself together. I am lost in ly thoughts when I see her she is walking my way and I am just staring I have never saw anything so beautiful in my life. Wait what did you just say you can not think those kind of things young lady. God I really need to stop talking to myself she probaly things im Crazy because I am still bent over trying to pick my stuff up while just staring at here. Then she stops right in front of me and helpd me wow there are still nive people in the world. I am pulled out of my thoughts by the most beautiful voice I have ever heard.

Here you go looks like you needed some help people around here can be rude I do not know what happend to southern Hospitality. She said

I am still Just staring I do not know what to say I am not good with people like I said I never had any friends. I must have spaced out because she is talking agian Spencer quit talking to yourself and listen.

My name is Ashley Davies. You look oddly familar. Hold up wait do I know you? Did we go to school together? She is still rambaling on it is kind of cute until it looks like a light bulb goes off ion her head.

O My God you are Spencer Carlin the Spencer Carlin right here standing in front of me in person. I am your biggest fan like I have read all of your books. Look I carry this one with me at all times she holds up " In the Life Of Me" I am still standing there speechless and she is still talking Spencer she is just a girl quit being rude say something.

Hi, that is all I could muster up to say I am a best selling author and all I could manage to say was hi I am mentally slapping myself right now. She is just staring at me smiling. ok Spencer lets try this again.

Yes I am Spencer Carlin and it is very nice to meet such an enthused fan. Ok that was much better Spencer if you have not noticed not having friends has made me start talking to myself alot.

Yes I am your biggest fan she says with a smile. will you sign my book for me I think it is so cool to meet my favirote author in person.

Well it is nice to meet you too but I have to find my class now so maybe I will see you around. As I walk away I realize I have no clue of where I am suppose to go and I guess she can see the lost exspression on my face.

Spencer so you need some help finding you class. Her voice is so beautiful I need help I am not suppose to be thinking this.

Yes that would be great I am trying to fing the Philosophy building room 198. Do you know where that is? I do not know what I just said to make her so happy but she is smiling like crazy,

Do I know where that is? I sure do that is where I am heading to now. Seems you will not be getting rid of me so soon.

I just smile and follow her to class.

When she says Spencer This is the start of a wonderful friendship. Now it is my turn to smile like crazy....


	3. Chapter 3

Over the last couple of weeks i have been getting closer to Ashley. She was right we have became very close friends. we actually have every class together. My parents do not like her they say that she has changed me. I feel that they are just not happy that I am learning how to live. Ashley has came in and introduced me to the world. She is the nicest person I know she told me about her past how she slept around and did drugs she even told me that she was gay. The last one was kind of hard for me to adjust to all I could say was I have never met a gay person before. She just laughed and said I have never met someone who is 19 and has never wore pants. I just let it go with a tuche.

We have been friends for a cuple months but latley I Have been feeling something else when she comes around I am nervous. I always have to look my best for Ashley I try to be cool around her even though I usually just make a fool of myself.

The next Sunday at church I found myself wondering off thinking about her not really paying attention its like I am slipping away. At night I find myslef praying asking God if these feelings are wrong. Then I decided to finally accept the thing that I have been denying my whole life someting that I have put on the back burner for years something I hoped I was so wrong about until I met Ashley Beautiful Ashley the girl who taught me more than any teacher at UNO. I Spencer Symphany Carlin am gay.

It has been two weeks since I finally admitted to myself that I was gay but I have yet to tell Ashley. We are just sitting around talking when she pulls me out of my toughts.

Spencer What is your middle name... O man I dont like to mention my middle name it is ridiculus.

Its not important Ashley. Maybe she will drop it.

Come on Spence this is me your best buddy Ashley you can tell me anything I want make fun of you or tell anyone. Maybe this is the time for me to tell her that I am gay and that I am falling head over hills for her.

You promise you want laugh.. She just nods her head, Symphony My middle name is Symphony. She ponders this for a moment.

Wow Spence your parents really meant you were going to be something great. I just laughed at her statment then she speaks again. You know Spence I meant What I said You can tell me anything.

This is it this is the moment I am going to tell her. I just close my eyes and speak. "Ashley I think well Um I think I am gay". for someone who is good with words that is the best I could come up with it has been like ten minutes and she has not said anything I am starting to get worried then she pops out of it.

" But Spence what about church what about your parents they would kill you arent you scared of eternial damnation or something. You Are Pentecostal you cant be Gay"

" Ash I have been telling myself that for years but you can only lie to yourself for so long. Remember what I said in my book a Journey to find me". She shook her head I knew she had read all of my books. " Well remember the first step of finding yourself is losing yourself well Ash I have been lost for Nineteen Years it is about time I find myself it is about time I be true to myself"

She is just staring at me I do not know what else to say I know this is crazy she is right my parents would kill me I will spend enternity in hell but is it not time for me to find Love is it not time for me to be happy. Many people would say I am successful but how can you be successful if you are unhappy and lhave no one to share your success with.

She finally looks at me and says what made you decided this I mean what made you realize this Spence.. My answer was easy and it borought a smile upon my face.. YOU

With that one word everything between me and Ashley changed I do not know if it is for the good or for the bad. I do know this is going to be a bumpy road and it is going to make one hell of a story,.


End file.
